Not Just a Nightmare
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: Rodri and her friends decide to do something big, and they discover that it may be a huge mistake. Rodri soon finds out that doing something seemingly fun can actually turn out to be something disastrous. (Based off the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Mini-games!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Masks**_

* * *

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Boredom hits hard, and with nothing to do but read a book or sleep, you feel more or less like you're going to die from it. Rodri sighed, she had already finished reading one of her very few books for the third time, and she figured that an hour walk to the library was not in order. It was already pretty late, she thought, and it was not exactly safe for her just walk outside alone.

As if on cue, Rodri heard something stuck her window, which was only a few feet away from her. It sounded like a small rock, or maybe a twig. Not enough to alert anyone else in the house but the person near that window. That was what made Rodri smile as she slipped the window down and saw Oliver with a wide grin on his face too.

"Hey!" He said in a quiet voice. "Can you come with me and my friends?" He asked politely. Rodri grinned.

"Where?" She asked.

"Just around downtown, you know, nothing big. Might break in somewhere though… are you good to go or what?" He said impatiently. Rodri pondered this. He spoke in a hushed whisper, knowing good and well that it would be dire if he woke up the only other person in the house with Rodri, her brother. Her parents were out of town for the week, they were both traveling on business that required them both to come, which left Sixteen year old Rodri alone with her younger brother. She had an older brother, but he had already moved out and couldn't come in until wednesday, which was in three days from that now.

"Sure, let me just find my coat and throw on some shoes…" Rodri whispered. Before she left the window, she spotted a few other friends out the window, Clive and Amber standing awkwardly off to the side. She expected to see Ethan or Tuesday, but she figured they were already asked and refused, probably not wanting to break into some place. She quickly found her shoes and tiptoed out of her house to meet up with them, trying to avoid being spotted by her neighbours. Neighbours with her mother's phone number were almost as scary as the dark in which they snuck around in.

"Rodri, here, take this." Clive said, handing her a flashlight. "We're going to need them, the lights won't be on in there, and if they are… well… we won't go in." He whispered, his eyes darting from Rodri to Amber, who also looked at him expectantly. "I only have two, so you girls carry one and Me and Ollis will hold this one, Okay?"

Oliver sneered "Well, that's a bit sexist, is it not?" He said, his grin widening. Clive scratched his head, wondering if he was being serious or if he was just teasing, as Amber and Rodri laughed at him.

"Okay, it's fine, we don't mind, right Rodri?" Amber said.

"Yes, It's fine. Ollis and Clive might not agree with it though. I think Clive just wants to share a flashlight with you." Rodri grinned, making Clive nearly drop his flashlight and trip on a fallen tree limb. A few cars had driven past them, though none that looked familiar to any of them.

"Are we almost there, Oliver?" Amber asked. Amber was the only one who did not call Oliver 'Ollis' like Rodri or Clive did. She was one of Clive's new friends, whom was not quite used to Oliver enough to call him by his nickname yet. Clive and Rodri had known Ollis for years, and knew that he hated his actual name, and any distance he could put between himself and it was welcome.

"Fairly close, I think." Ollis shrugged, fairly uninterested. Rodri looked at Clive, expecting him to know. He shook his head, not wanting to tell.

"Well, I hope it comes up soon…" Amber complained "My feet hurt."

"It's okay Amber, there will be things to sit on in there." Clive reassured. Clive didn't give Rodri any proof of where they were going either, much to her dismay.

"Can you two just tell us where we are going already?" Rodri blurted out, shocked by her own rudeness. Ollis laughed.

"Sorry! We're going to that kid's restaurant… what's it called? Fred Bear's Family Diner? Well anyway, Clive's dad works there, right?"

"Yeah, he does." Clive sighed. "We go there every other day when he works late. It's pretty weird… I don't like it much. My little brother is even scared of it… but he's just a cry baby so that's not saying much."

"Why are we going There?" Rodri asked, accepting her rude attitude at that point.

"Well… you'll see, now won't you?" Ollis said, a grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Pushing the heavy door, Rodri flicked on her flash light. The backdoor of the restaurant had been locked, but to their advantage, Clive had "borrowed" the keys to them from his father.

They were in the kitchen, many pots and pans covering the walls and racks. Amber shivered, not from cold but anxiety. Rodri tried to flash her a reassuring smile as Clive and Ollis started to walk towards the main room.

"Don't go too far, okay?" Amber said, her voice confirming Rodri's suspensions of her being scared.

"Okay Amber." Rodri flashed her another smile. She didn't seem to react to it.

"Have you heard the stories? About what happens here?" Amber asked. Rodri looked at her, a puzzled look enveloping her.

"Like what?"

"Well… I heard… little kids that come here… and get lost… are never seen or heard from ever again." She visibly shook as she walked behind Rodri, her hand wrapped around Rodri's, the grip almost painfully strong. "They put them into the suits."

"Suits?"

"The bunny… the bear… I hear the spare ones and the ones in use are… filled."

Filled? Suits? Rodri was puzzled even more. She only then realized how very little she knew of the restaurant. She only knew they sold pizza and and had strange robotic animals. She heard none of the rumors Amber talked about, and it gave her chills. She hated not knowing things.

"I'm sure that's just, you know, little stories they tel the little kids… to scare them, you know?" Rodri realized how her words were not at all reassuring.

"Well, it works on more than just… little kids." She sighed. They finally got to the end of the kitchen, seeing the door was already cracked. As they peered inside, Rodri saw that the others were not in sight. She knew they were checking out the backroom. She still had no idea what they were doing there but she felt like Clive and Ollis had some plan.

She was sure they'd let them in on it later, but at that moment, she only wanted to see the robotic things everyone had talked about. She never had the chance. Whatever was brewing in Clive's head could wait for her curious tensions.

Time seemed to stop as she approached the show stage. She say yellow and like green spot lights pointed towards the two robotic figures standing solemnly still. The bear was very large, his yellow skin and blue eyes appealing to Rodri. It reminded her of herself.

The bunny, though, was strangely… eerie. As she came upon the stage she realised that the bunny was greenish yellow, not golden yellow like the bear. His green eyes peered at her with a soulless gaze, one only murderers or crazy people could have. Deep fear stung at her eyes, and her lip shivered.

It was probably nothing, she thought, it was just a robot thing. It was just take fur and little wires. Nothing to fear…

"The bunny is really cute, I like yellow and green." Amber said, making Rodri jump. She had forgotten she was behind her the entire time.

"Really? The bear is much cuter, and didn't you say you were afraid of this place?"

"Yeah, but I feel better, knowing that no one else is here but us. Of course you like the bear, Rodri, he looks just like you, blonde hair, blue eyes, and… well he is fat, he has you in that, you're way to small for that."

"Oh, I guess… in any case we should move along. I want to find Clive and figure out what we're doing here." Rodri said. Amber nodded, clearly wanting to know the same thing.

They assumed that Clive and Ollis were in the storeroom near the back of the stage. The door was cracked, and she heard a faint, muffled sound come from there. She pulled the door all the way open, looking around for her friends.

"Clive? Ollis?" She whispered. Amber tried moving a bit closer, but she tripped on a long cord extended across the floor. She tumbled forward, causing Rodri to also fall.

"ACK!" Amber cried out, making Rodri cringe at her volume. She heard hysteric laughter sound out behind them. She froze, fear filling her.

The laughter quieted behind them, but it sounded like it moved to be in front of them.

 _ **HAHAHA**_

"Oh my god, that was a riot!" She heard Clive say. He moved out from behind the door, a power cable in his hand. He had pulled it up when Amber walked in, causing her to trip.

Ollis came up from behind a table, a strange looking purple Rabbit head covering his face. The laughter was his! Clive must have been behind them… though… it sounded like more than one person… Rodri shook off the though. It was just those rumors Amber talked about. It put those thoughts in her head, making her believe that. In truth… it was probably just Clive.

"You two are the worst! I cannot BELIEVE you did that! Also, what the HECK are you wearing?" Rodri growled, looking at Ollis. His brown eyes were filled with amusement.

"They're masks." Clive said. Rodri hadn't noticed until then, but he also had a mask on: A red Fox mask.

"Thanks for the information, captain obvious, but what are they from or what are they for?" Rodri asked impatiently.

"Come and see!" Ollis said, grabbing her hand lightly and gently leading her around the table. Clive helped Amber up and they also joined in. Behind one of the suits, which had been 'carefully' kicked over, there were two other masks, a strange yellow bird, and a bear. Ollis picked up the bear mask, handing it to Rodri.

"Here, we'll need these soon." He said, slipping it over her blonde hair. She felt small in the mask, but it fit, strangely, she guessed it was a one size fits all sort of deal. Clive did a similar thing with the bird mask for Amber.

"Okay, please explain this plan to us before we kill you both." Amber said, pulling the mask back off, her long brown hair pulling out of it oddly. Rodri laughed and pushed it back into place. "Yikes, that's my bad. I can't wear hats for a reason." Amber giggled. "But seriously Clive, what's up?"

"Well… my brother has a birthday party planned for this Friday. We're going to crash it!" Clive said, pretending to crush his palm with his fist. Rodri shook her head, disappointment on her face. She knew they couldn't see it, the bear mask obscured her entire face, leaving nothing but her blue eyes visible.

"I don't know guys… what did your brother do?" Rodri asked, crossing her arms. She thought of taking the mask off too, as Amber did, but she decided to just leave it on.

"He's just a cry baby." Clive said, his eyes narrowing at her through the mask. "Plus, it won't just be him I think, there will be other little kids. It will be hilarious!" Amber and Rodri exchanged glances.

"It could be fun…" Rodri admitted. Amber looked around, seeing the others looking at her expectantly.

"Alright… I'll do it." Amber said, clearly giving in. Clive stepped up to her.

"No... no, if you don't want to, we can ask Tuesday, she would do it, or maybe Nate, he could do it too… you don't have to if you don't want to do it. I'd understand if you don't." He said, his voice serious. Rodri assumed that he didn't want Amber to just give into peer pressure. Amber shook her head, putting the weird bird mask back on.

"No… no it's fine, It will be fun, I think. Little kids are easy to scare and make fun of, and we're teenagers, who says we can't live a little?" She said, making Clive clap his hands together.

"What is that bird mask anyway?" Rodri blurted.

"Chica the Chicken… the bear you have is Freddy Faz… bear…" Clive realized how silly he sounded.

Rodri took advantage of the joke "Real original, what is the bunny? Buddy the Bunny?" She jested. Ollis laughed.

"Bonnie actually." Ollis corrected. Rodri smiled.

"Well, she fits you. You ARE a girl after all."

"Oddly, he's a boy." Ollis chucked again, making Clive and Amber join in.

"Bonnie is so NOT a boy name!" Amber said, slapping the back of Ollis' head with her palm.'

"Well, Chica is literally girl in spanish, so that is REAL original too!" Ollis said. Rodri could tell he was sticking his tongue out at Amber, his eyes scrunched up as he laughed.

"Calm now, children, Let's talk details!" Clive said authoritatively. They all lnodded, following him into the main party area. After spending about fifteen minutes in the place, they all had adjusted their eyes to the light, or lack thereof, and could see everything in the room clearly. Rodri saw colorful stars dotting the ceiling above her head, children's drawings on the wall, many tables and chairs, and party hats atop all of the tables. It seemed like a birthday would be had here very soon.

"Okay! Well, um, we don't really have a SOLID plan, but essentially, there is this: He is Deathly afraid of… them." He said, pointing at the Animals on stage. As they looked, he pulled off his mask, laying it on the table. "We took the metal and stuff out of these, so we can wear them with no problem. We want to wear these because we need to hide our faces, and he will be scared of them too! It's a win win! I actually use this Foxy mask already, to scare him at home and stuff…" Clive seemed pretty proud of that. Rodri wondered why he didn't like his brother, she had met him, and he was pretty weird, but he wasn't rude or embarrassing. Her brother could be both, yet she still never played too many tricks on him. This seemed extreme… and yet… she felt that if she said something to go against the plan, like if she told Clive this felt wrong, then she wouldn't be able to do it with them. She knew Clive, he would do whatever it was he thought he needed to do. She decided to go along with the idea, though she wouldn't hurt the little kid if it came down to it. She didn't want to hurt him if she could help it.

"I'm in on this!" Ollis said. He put his mask on the table too, next to Clive's. Rodri saw that he was grinning widely; had he been doing that the entire time? He had stared at her, she realized, which made her feel weird. Not creeped out, but weird.

"Me too!" Amber said, doing the same with her bird mask. The three masks seemed funny, sitting on the table. Rodri thought of what it would be like to see the full body of these heads, to see what the body of the bear's mask she wore was like…

"I'm in… but on one condition." Rodri smiled, making the other's look at her expectantly. "I want us… to have a great party crashing time!" She ripped off the helmet, sitting it on top of the other masks. They all cheered and laughed, their sounds suddenly muffled by the sound of rain pounding on the roof. Rodri didn't even notice the rain start, which was weird, but she just figured that it was just a coincidence. The lightning that struck so close the Thunder sounded just as it flashed must had been a coincidence too.

* * *

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock_

The sound was familiar… but… it felt wrong, it felt like it was not supposed to be there… or maybe she wasn't supposed to be there…

 _"You know… it's only just… that that is how you ended. It's lucky, and it's right."_ The voice sounded like it was in Rodri's ear, but she knew that he or it was not there. It felt distant, yet very close.

 _"I didn't forget, but you did, didn't you? What a shame... "_

"What are you…" The voice didn't sound like her own… but as she laid on the ground, her memories jumbled around in her head like sand in a sandstorm. She could barely remember her own voice anyway. Actually… what was her name… what did she look like? She couldn't remember.

 _"Nothing you say or do can change what you did… what you ALL did…"_ The voice faded… but she could still hear it, though faintly.

 _"Now you are like me… though… he doesn't like you for what you did… neither do I…" It was almost gone, but it said one, final thing. "...now you suffer… as I do."_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note-_**

HEY! So I KNOW that this seems a bit weird, I'm pretty weirded out by it too. After months and MONTHS of trying to think of how to continue my other stories, writing my own ORIGINAL STORY ON TOP OF THAT (Which is for me to see if I can actually take writing into an actual job for myself, which is my ultimate goal) , and also holding up in school, I decided that it was too much. So instead, I started writing this for fun, around the four kids at the end of FNAF 4; during the party. It's weird, I liked writing it, and I have NO idea if I'll finish it. Which is why, if you look at the top of the page, you'll notice that it is not labled with a chapter! Which I never forget to do. But for this one... I dont know if I will even write a chapter 2! If you enjoy this, heck, if you even read the whole page, let me know what you thought, if you think it is good as 1 chapter, or if I should continue it into a little, mini series! I enjoyed writing this, but I know that I should finish what I start, and that includes both The End is the Beginning 4 AND Why the Gear's Turn! Whichever one I feel like finishing I will attempt too, UNLESS this one get's enough attention to motivate me to complete it!

Keep in mind I wrote this mostly in a car ride; in the back seat of a Mini-van at that, and if anything is spelled wrong, well, bumpy rides, chubby fingers on my phone, you get the idea!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and have a GREAT DAY!

 **EDIT-** Because I started continuing this story, I put a title in (Crazy, I know) and I changed it's status from complete to IN PROGRESS, so yes.  
Also chapter 2 is out what are you doing reading this Scrub :P

* * *

 **P.S.**  
Just so you know, I play a LOT of Orcs must Die, I've been a huge fan since I discovered the series! I've been playing OMD Unchained the day it came into open beta, and if you ever see me (GamingPyro is my username!) feel free to say hi! I love talking to you guys! 3

SORRY IM A HUGE NERD :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A Run in With Ethan**

* * *

A little after midnight, five days before Clive's brother's party, Rodri finally made it home, drenched in water from head to toe. She luckily shielded the Bear mask from the rain, though it did get a little wet. She took the blunt force of the rain, having to walk a fairly long distance in the rain just to get to her house.

She took a quick shower, after hiding the mask under her bed. Her brother didn't usually come into her room, but her older brother would when he got there on Wednesday. She did NOT want him finding out about what she would do that friday. He was not a very open person; he was extremely uptight. He would not understand her. She attempted to read another book, before she forgot she had just finished her book. Strange, she didn't forget things so easily… she pushed off the thought, she was fine. A little mistake. She turned out her light, laying down gently into bed to shut off the world and fall into a deep sleep.

That night, She dreamt of the party she would attend. The one she would crash. The crying children. The look on the poor boy's face when they… well… she didn't really know what they would do exactly, just that it would be very drastic. She had a sinking feeling that it would end up bad for him… but she ignored the feeling, thinking it was nothing.

She woke up to see her younger brother smiling at her.

"Rodri! I'm Hungry!" He said, swaying back and forth on his feet.

"What time is it, Henry?" Rodri said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. He smiled, holding up all but two of his fingers. "Eight? Alright, we might have some cereal… maybe milk… HA! Just kidding! Want an omelet?" She said, rubbing his head. He giggled, hopping out of the room. She quickly went to her mirror and straightened her hair, checking under her bed to make sure the mask was still fine. She saw it's empty eye holes stare back at her. I'll wear this friday… she thought, hiding it by pushing it back a bit. She dreaded the thought of someone else finding it, asking her questions, wondering where she got it. She didn't like the idea of lying to her younger brother.

During breakfast, she decided to call Tuesday. Tuesday was her best friend, and she usually called her, not to talk about friday, but just to give her some relief with the stress she would endure over the week. Rodri hated waiting. She also decided to call Amber, asking her to bring some of the cookies her mother made that morning (Amber said she made way too many anyways).

"Tuesday is coming over?" Henry asked Rodri, whom nodded with a smile. Henry's face got a bit red as he continued to eat his breakfast. Rodri laughed, continuing to talk to Amber.

"Please don't talk about last night when you get here, I don't want Tuesday or Henry finding out about it…" She whispered, weary of her brother listening in. Henry didn't seem to notice, but she decided that that would be the last the that she would say on the matter.

"Are you ready to meet Amber, Henry?" Rodri said, smiling.

"I guess…" He said, clearly not.

"She's bringing cookies."

"YES."

Rodri laughed, hanging up the phone and sitting down to wait. Tuesday lived a bit farther away from her than Amber. Amber would be at her house in about ten minutes. She would have to relax until then. She closed her eyes, images of the night before flashing in the dark of her close eyes. She heard her brother walking around, saying something about "Tuesday" and "Haven't seen her in exactly two weeks…". She smiled, knowing how much of a crush the little boy had on her friend. She didn't blame him, Tuesday was always too kind to everyone she met. She usually went out of her way to do something for someone else. Once, when her school had given out ice cream to all the children who read four books over the summer, Tuesday had shared hers with Rodri, since she had only just moved into town and didn't get any. That was, actually, the first time Rodri had even seen Tuesday, much less spoken to her or shared ice cream with.

That was why Tuesday wasn't in on the plan or would never find out about it. She would never, even actually play a trick on someone nor would she scare little children. It was a devastating prospect, Rodri thought, if Tuesday found out about it.

Rodri jumped as she heard a knock on the door, looking over to see Henry opening it with a strange, almost scared expression. Rodri jumped up, dashing over to her brother to see who it was. She half expected to see Amber at the door… but she was instead met with the terrifying face of a young, mysterious man. He looked down at Henry and Rodri, a strange… glint in his eyes. He smiled.

"Hello, I'm Ethan, and you're-"

"Nervous." Rodri blurted, pushing her brother gently behind her. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She said, aware of her rudeness. She didn't know this man, nor did she know why he was here.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I don't believe we've met, but you've met my son, Clive, right?" He said, the smile turning into an anxious expression. Rodri sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Kenneth! I didn't realise it was you!" She said. She had never actually met him before, but she did see a picture of him from Clive. It was much longer ago that she actually saw that picture, and he changed a lot since then.

"I just wanted to let you know that I caught Clive out last night, and I wanted to know if you maybe knew about it? He wouldn't tell me where he went." He said, his arms being crossed. He didn't say it in an accusing voice, but she knew that he probably had an inkling that she was with Clive that night. She shook her head.

"No sir, I didn't know that! I was home with my younger brother- this is Henry by the way- and I would never leave him here by himself." She said, patting her brother on the head, who had moved to be behind his sister's back. He peered around her at the tall man, his blonde hair rubbing against her shirt.

"Oh, well, that's okay. Anyway, I also came here to ask you if you could come to my other son's birthday- It's this Friday, I hope you can make it! Anyway, I gotta dash to work, now, if you will excuse me!" He hurriedly nodded, stepping off the porch to get back to his car. He straightened his yellow badge as he quickly turned the car on and drove out of sight. Rodri laughed, the experience being fairly amusing. He was in such a rush, that he forgot to even tell her where his son's birthday would be. She turned to Henry.

"Please don't open the door for random strangers anymore." She sighed, shutting the door quietly, following Henry back into the living room. They both sat down, trying to relax.

"Sorry Rodri… but I knew him, you know." He said, smiling at her. She blinked.

"What?"

"Yeah! That's Ivan's dad! He's kinda creepy… but I did know him!" He said, Looking at Rodri with a look of pride "Can I got to Ivan's birthday party? I'm his best friend!" He smiled hopefully.

Rodri felt her stomach drop. This could not have been worse. Not only would she be crashing a party with that man possibly being there, but she would have to face the prospect of either taking her younger brother there too, or telling him he couldn't go to his best friend's birthday party. She wished she could just melt into the sofa and never have to leave. She gulped.

"Um… well… of course! Who would I be to tell you no!?" She laughed, her eyes looking everywhere but at Henry. Henry started to cheer as the door knocked again. Henry looked at Rodri thoughtfully as she got up to open it, careful to make SURE that Rodri saw he was certainly not opening the door, as she asked. Amber smiled at her through the door, her hands full of tubs of cookies. Her mother really did have too many cookies.

"Hey Amber." Rodri said, taking a few of the tubs- Amber accepted the gesture with a smile- and setting them on the counter. Henry looked at the tubs like a vulture, waiting for the other girls to both look away for just a single moment.

"Cookies are heavy." Amber sighed, doing the same as Rodri. She opened one herself, taking a handful and handing them to Henry "I swear you I saw you drooling when I walked in, and I know it wasn't me you wanted to see!" She laughed, and Henry thoughtfully, yet forcefully took the cookies, shoving them in his mouth with a quick motion. He looked at Rodri, who just shook her head and laughed as well.

"Well Henry, this is my friend Amber, don't be rude!" Rodri laughed, gesturing him to do something with her. Henry nodded.

"Hi! I'm Henry Eden, I'm seven, nice to meet you." He said, smiling at Amber warmly. Amber returned the gesture.

"I'm Amber Lenith, nice to meet you too." She said, plopping down on the couch. Henry smiled, edging his way to the kitchen, probably trying to sneak some cookies while they talked. Rodri waved her hand in his direction, signaling that it was okay for him to take some. He jumped into the kitchen with excitement, at that.

"So Amber, how you holding up?" Rodri said, pulling her knee up to her chest in the chair. Amber sighed, pulling her hair to sit behind her shoulders.

"I'm okay, I had to explain to my parents this morning that the mask was something I'd wear during the party- that everyone had a similar mask. They bought it, luckily." She sighed, clearly still shaken about it. Rodri decided to turn on their television, hoping it would break the tension.

"I hid mine from everyone- it's under my bed… but get this, Clive's dad came by my house, asking about Clive and where he was last night!" Rodri said, her eyes darting back towards the door, it's heavy set window covered in a thin curtain. Just as she thought about it, the door knocked again, and this time Henry was upon it, a bright smile on his face. He checked the window this time, the smile getting wider as he saw Tuesday- Rodri assumed at least- and opened the door.

"Hey Henry!" Tuesday's calm voice sent a calming air throughout Rodri's house. She patted the young boy's head, who seemed ecstatic, and came towards Amber and Rodri. Without hesitating, the two girls hugged, maybe a bit too long than comfortable, but Rodri just needed that moment. Tuesday and Amber exchanged an awkward hug as well, before they all sat back down, this time Henry awkwardly sitting on a couch adjacent their.

"Okay, so, what's up?" Tuesday asked, pulling her brown hair up into a ponytail. Rodri forgot that that was what she usually did when she sat down. Rodri assumed it was what got her adjusted to her surroundings. Or maybe she just liked her hair up.

"I have, SO much to tell you!" Rodri cried, telling her of the past few weeks, making sure to leave out what happened last night.

* * *

 _Rodri swayed, feeling her head swim with her body. Everything felt weird… she had forgotten what it was she was doing, and or even where she was. Who she was…_

 _"Stop! Stop! Stop!"_

 _"We're not done yet!"_

 _"We didn't mean to do it… we swear…"_

 _"Henry… oh god… i'm so sorry…"_

 _"I can't do it… I can't… I just need to go…"_

 _All her memories fled from here… whatever it was that happened, whatever she did, she forgot it with the rest._

"Stop! No! I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"Come on man, you gotta get up! If you don't, you'll miss the party!" A voice lingered on the edge of consciousness.

"Huh?"

"Come on Freddy! If you don't get out there, the kids will start to get upset! We don't want that do we?"

Freddy looked down at himself. He felt the grip on his microphone, moved his leg slightly, and even tried turning his head. He heard the mechanical sounds he made. "What?"

"Freddy? You okay?" He finally made out what was talking to him. It was a strange rabbit, just as tall as him, looking at him through reddish brown eyes.

"I… don't know what's going on…" He admitted. The Rabbit turned away, his head arching downward.

"You must be tired… it's okay! Chica and I can handle this! Just come out when you're ready, hey! I'll tell them you're just eating cake again! They'll think that's funny!" He said, bounding away from the curtained stage, out of sight. Freddy looked around himself, taking in his surroundings. A mic stand stood alone in the center of the stage, and a small table lay hidden off to the right of it, a single plastic looking cupcake sitting atop it.

"What…" Freddy looked at his arm, the brown fur that covered it. It seemed so… foreign.. So fake… just as the stage on which he sat. He needed to see what was happening. He figured that if he just stuck his head out from behind the stage, he'd understand a bit more. Or anything, he didn't even know his own name a few seconds ago. Doing just as he thought, he peered around the party room. Children raced around, party hats on their heads, their arms wild and high. One child, however, was sitting away from the rest. He seemed upset, his arms crossed and his head pointed away from the table. There was no one near him...

Freddy stood up by some unforeseen urge to talk to him. He felt that it was his job to comfort him, kind of like whatever it was that bunny was talking about. He edged out from behind the curtain, the boy was actually fairly close to the stage, he wouldn't have to go far. He made few paces. He tried to be quick about it, but he found that he moved very slowly, and it would take quite awhile to get to him. Finally, the young boy looked up at him as he stood over him, staring dead back at him. His blue eyes and blonde hair seemed so… odd to Freddy, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hi Freddy… um…" He seemed uneasy, making Freddy wonder what was wrong with him. He could see his eyes become glassy, like they were wet. Suddenly, the young boy started to cry, nod with noise or sobbing, but just with tiny crystal tears falling from his eyes. He wiped them as he looked up at the bear again, his face almost angry.

"Go away! This is your restaurant! You're the reason I'll never see Rodri again!" He quickly got up and shoved at the bear, then ran away out of sight.

"...Rodri…?" Freddy looked down at his hands, confusion gripping him, then backed up as he saw everyone looking at him. He quickly backed towards the stage to hide for the rest of the evening.

* * *

As the day came to a close, Rodri waved goodbye to Tuesday as she took her trek back to her house. She had stayed nearly all day, just talking with Amber and Rodri about general, nonsense things. It never occurred to Rodri to even mention the night before- she just wanted to talk with her. To talk to anyone, really. Henry came and left during the day, in and out of his room, complaining about reading a book and Rodri hogging the television. Amber stayed, however. She left a few hours earlier to get some clothes and such in order to spend the night (Which was strictly against Rodri's parent's rules, which is why Tuesday left).

After putting Henry to bed, and grabbing a few snacks to have with Amber, Rodri made her way to her room. The floor squealed with protest as she glided towards her door, feeling a slight chill overcome her.

She pushed away the feeling, thinking it was just a draft or an open window, and chose to ignore it. "I brought snacks Amber." Rodri said, looking at the other girl in her orange pajamas. Amber grinned as Rodri sat down next to her, her blue pajamas contrasting her in a very pleasing way, she thought.

"So… do you have the mask too? I brought mine." Amber said, pulling her bag close to her. Rodri did wonder why her bag was so big for just a single night over.

"Yeah." Rodri said flatly, leaning down under her bed and retrieving the mask. The thought that she would wear this was somewhat worrying to Rodri, it would hide her face from her own brother… from Clive's dad too. The empty eye holes would soon be filled with her's.

"I still can't believe I said I'd do it… I just… I wanted to really make a mark here, you know?" Amber said, sighing as she balanced the heavy set mask in her hands.

"I understand. You've only been here for like what, almost a year?" Rodri said, trying to remember when Amber had moved here. She and her really hadn't been close in terms of friendship before Sunday night, when they were forced to share a flashlight. She grew to like the other girl, she liked her overall nice behaviour, but appreciated her love of fun. "I didn't think you'd do it, when I heard the plan. I… I'm glad you did though. Other wise I'd probably do it with a bunch of other guys. It'd be pretty weird."

"Oh come on Rodri, you know for a fact that they would have asked Nate, right? He's not much of a guy!" Amber giggled, making Rodri laugh too.

"True, maybe they would give him the Chica mask too, because he's such a little girl!" Rodri laughed, slipping the mask on. "Besides, you look better in that mask than he would! It suits you."

"That's rich- it doesn't even match my hair!"

"And mine does?"

"Truth." Amber and Rodri laughed, continuing to put the mask on and off repeatedly, enjoying the idea of them.

"Do you wonder what the robot that would wear these would look like? I bet they're pretty cool." Amber admitted, looking around the room for no reason in particular. Rodri shrugged.

"I dunno, I think mine is actually a dude." She said. She didn't say it to complain, she only meant that she actually preferred the mask over the others. It had an… authoritarian air to it. Large and in charge, she thought.

Amber yawned loudly, stretching her arms high over her head. "Wow! We should get some sleep! It's already midnight!" She laughed, taking off the mask and slipping it back in her bag. "Good night Rodri… I'm super tired." Amber said. Before Rodri could reply and tell her how dumb going to bed was at this time was, Amber had already turned off the lamp and hopped onto the makeshift bed on the floor. Rodri sighed, taking off her mask and placing it back in its spot. She pulled herself back into bed, trying to relax.

The thought that she had only a few more days before she would be at the party seemed so surreal. She almost longed for it to be tomorrow, but also wished the day would never come. She fell asleep pondering the thought of all the crying children and laughing friends that she would see on Friday.

 _Rodri fell into a deep, dark, black pit. She was surrounded by laughing children, crying children… and many, many children wearing masks. They all stared at her, either giggling hysterically, sobbing quietly, or just… watching her, as she fell down. Suddenly, a pale, almost golden face, stared down at her with the eyes of a hawk. It wasn't, however, the eyes that scared Rodri the most. It was it's smile that seemed to pierce her to her very soul, her very essence. It's eyes were black, with white dots protruding from the middle._

 _"Don't go through with it, or you may find that you won't ever leave that place… all things come to an end, and if you do go to that party, you will too"_

 _"You have exactly 4 days until the party… you better make them count."_

 _Before Rodri drifted away, she could have sworn she heard a faint, banging sound, and a familiar voice scream as it thumped on a wall, only to hear it all fade away into the black of her slumber._

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

HEY! Sooo, I decided to write some more to this, because I figured I could get this thing done in maybe, oh I don't know, three for four more chapters? Maybe more? Anyway, I REALLY enjoyed writing this, mostly because I haven't been writing FNAF stuff for months, and it feels SOOOO good to write these little stories. I love throwing in little mysteries and weird occurrences into an already mysterious subject! I'm addicted to the weird! But in all seriousness, I just wanna say that this has been extreamly fun to write, and I will get around to WTGT, because I really want to finish that, and it's fun, and OMG IM SO FRICKIN EXCITED.

Also, I'd LOVE to shout out to my first commenter on this story, who was actually the person who motivated me into writing this next chapter! Ridlius, who said that I deserved an award for writing in a car! And YES, I had the opportunity to write this on my computer, which is why I wrote this one MUCH MUCH faster! Keep being awesome man!

Next chapter ETA, well, whenever I gosh darn feel like it! Later days!

* * *

 **Side Note-**

I've been on summer vacation for about 2 weeks now, and I am so bored, that today, I WALKED ON A _**TREADMILL.**_  
I know  
I'm crazy  
Someone help me

Oh god


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Ivan and Clive**

* * *

"Wake up Rodri! Come on!" Rodri heard Amber yell. She yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up, seeing the other girl standing over her with her mask on, her dark eyes staring back at her as she shook her arms violently. She guessed it was Amber's attempt to scare her.

"AGHHH!" Rodri yelled instead, making Amber fall back and scream. Rodri laughed, sitting up in bed. "Come on Amber, you'll never scare me like that!" Rodri said. "When you pop up like that, you gotta screech or something. Otherwise, you're just creepy."

"Ugh!" Amber said, defiantly removing the mask and putting it back in it's bag. It was a good thing she did, because directly afterwards Henry came barging in, his eyes wide with horror.

"Are you guys okay!?" He said, fear clear on his face. Amber and Rodri exchanged glances, bursting out in laughter. Henry looked at both of them, his eyes narrowing as he slammed the door and stomped off.

"Okay okay, that was great." Amber said, picking up her bag. "Hey, let's drop off my stuff at my house then go to the park. We can call everyone else too." She suggested. Rodri liked the idea of it, except for one thing.

"Henry will have to come." Rodri warned. She didn't mind bringing him, but she wondered if he would enjoy hanging out with just her and her friends. He probably would, because it sounds better than staying alone at home, she thought. The idea of him staying at home was scary anyway, and spending a Tuesday alone was probably not good for him anyways.

"Well, that's fine, the kid is actually pretty cool." Amber admitted. Rodri raised an eyebrow, waving her hand at her.

"Just go take a shower and get ready, you sicken me." She joked. Amber pretended by putting her hand to her chest as she left the room, small giggles sounding from behind the door. Rodri rolled her eyes, checking under her bed again for the mask. It was still there, once again, it's empty eyes giving her strange chills. She ignored them, leaving her room quickly to make breakfast.

* * *

"Is it supposed to be this hot?" Henry complained. Rodri laughed, patting his head. He wore a small, red baseball cap that matched his red shirt. She often found he liked to color coordinate too much, wearing too much of the same color at any given time. Though it was funny, it was fairly unnerving how he had more zest for clothes then she did. As long as it was clean she didn't care what it was. And dresses scared her.

"It's fine, we can get some ice cream whenever Clive gets here with… what was his brother's name?" Rodri scratched her head. She had forgotten, which was weird for her.

"Ivan?" Henry asked. Rodri grinned, nodding slowly, looking away a bit. "Oh, it's okay." He smiled, making her laugh. Tuesday patted his head, which made him blush.

"Hot faced?" Amber questioned. Ollis chucked from beside her, making Henry laugh too, albeit awkwardly. Ollis motioned towards the road from the park bench where he was sitting. As Rodri squinted, she saw Clive, and a few feet behind him was a young boy, he looked about seven years old, maybe younger, with short brown hair, a black shirt with some white stripes. He glanced up at Clive, a look of fear and disgust enveloping his face. She assumed it was Ivan, whom she did not really remember seeing before. She assumed that Henry did though, as he stood up and waved at him from the park bench.

"Hey Ivan!" He said, a smile appearing on his face. Rodri reached up and tickled his stomach, which made him giggle and swat at her. She laughed, but stopped as she saw the warning look Clive gave her.

"What?" She asked as he approached her. He laughed, ignoring her.

"Can we go or what?" He said, grinning at them. Rodri felt a bit unsettled, but she brushed the feeling off. It was probably nothing.

"Yeah!" Tuesday said, grabbing Rodri by the hand and pointing at the ice cream parlor not too far away. "It's hot, let's grab some ice cream then go somewhere fun!" She said, dragging Rodri, who had preempted and grabbed Henry's arm too, and started heading towards the ice cream shop. Clive and the others followed suit.

"What kind of ice cream do you want Henry?" Rodri said as she was half walking-half being dragged along with him. Henry shrugged.

"Chocolate?"

"Sounds lame, perfect." Rodri laughed. Tuesday finally pulled them to the parlor, the big glass swinging doors opening them into it's warming grasp. Red and white stripes covered the walls with similar colored tiles dotting the floor. The young man at the counter grunted as they walked in, clearly not interested in them. Henry's eyes got large as he walked in, Rodri discovered, and he saw all the different flavors through the glass counter.

Everyone got some, then started heading back outside. "It's WAY too nice outside to eat inside!" Tuesday said, meaning she would not eat inside; Rodri was not happy about that too much. They decided to go on a walk, which meant that Rodri had one hand on her ice cream and one holding her brother's hand. He seemed uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"What's that?" Tuesday said. Rodri glanced over at what she pointed at, seeing a familiar building. At least, it seemed familiar…

"I know! It's Fred Bear's!" Henry said. Ivan looked over at Henry; he seemed almost distressed rather than excited. Henry, on the other hand, was spinning and hoping, saying "I wanna go I wanna go!"

"Oh…" Rodri said, quickly looking around for a distraction.

"Yeah let's go, I've never been." Tuesday said, making Rodri gulp visably. She didn't want Tuesday going in there; the prospect scared her more than the party on Friday did.

"Uh… you sure?" Amber said, also clearly unsettled. Tuesday ignored them and already started walking to the building. Henry got the memo and also started, leaving Rodri behind and tailing behind Tuesday. Quickly, Rodri ran after him, dropping her ice cream on the ground in her scramble. She ignored the laughs and giggles it caused, making sure to give Ollis an evil stare as they headed to the building.

The idea was terrible. It was during the time of day when everything was starting to slow down directly after lunch, so not many people were there. Still though, many children ran around the restaurant, seemingly unwatched by their parents who conversed in a set aside area. Rodri watched as Henry ran off to go look at the large robots who stood on the show stage. Ivan, however, stood off to the side, his eyes glistening. Maybe it was the lighting, but Rodri could see small tears forming in his eyes. Clive took notice too, and grinned creepily, grabbing Ivan tightly, whispering in his ear.

"Hey Rodri!" Amber said, distracting Rodri. As Rodri looked over, she saw that Amber and Tuesday had joined Henry near the show stage. She joined them, forgetting Clive and his brother for the moment. Ollis followed her, grabbing her shoulder about halfway through. She looked at him, his grave face making her stop.

"Yeah?" She said, also forgetting Amber and Tuesday, even Henry. Ollis' eyes seemed brighter in the light; she could see the reflection of the stars dangling from the ceiling in them. "What is it Ollis?"

"It's… nothing." He said. Rodri could see his brown eyes stare down at the floor, he wanted to say something, yet… he hesitated, and decided not to tell her. She could read him like a book.

"No, really, what is it?" Rodri said, tilting her head at him, now interested. That was not the first time she could remember him doing this, he had done this almost every other time they were alone. And yet… she had never pushed him to actually tell her what it was he wanted to say.

"I just… " He started.

Suddenly, he looked away, his brown hair bouncing as he turned. Rodri thought she said something wrong, or pushed too hard, but as she also looked, she saw what it was he was staring at. About halfway across the room, not far at all, was Clive and Ivan. They had made no sound, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the old door opening. Quickly, Rodri ran over to him, as fast as she could, and put her arm around Ivan.

"What are you doing?" She said, accusingly. Clive sneered, shutting the door as quickly as he had opened it. He put his hands up, but the sly face he had been making never left. But he did, turning away and heading over to where Ollis was. "Are… what was that about?" She asked Ivan. She hadn't noticed till now, but the boy had been shaking violently.

"... he was going to lock me in there again…" He said. Rodri, for some reason, had forgotten that this was not her brother, nor even really her friend. He was just some kid, who was standing next to Clive as he opened a door. She didn't, really, have a reason to do what she did, nor did she have any way of knowing what was going to happen. The way Clive was acting though… all the strange smiles and creepy glares, it sent her on edge around him. That was what she guessed anyway. She decided to take the young boy away from the others, somewhere where she could talk with him.

In a small corner away from the show stage, near the kitchen and bathrooms, she sat down with him, trying to give a reassuring smile. She figured it would be weird for him anyway, so she tried to make it as non-creepy as possible.

"So…" She started. "What happens when you come here?"

"Clive…" He began, but stopped. He stared, over her shoulder to look at something. Rodri turned to look.

"Oh Hi Rodri! I was wondering who was sitting with my son!" She heard Ethan, Clive's dad say. She saw his scary grin again, the one she saw at her front door and felt instantly afraid, but was there really anything to be scared of?

"Oh sorry, I just… he seemed afraid." She said. She could tell that Ethan didn't really care, but he had come over so… why lie?

"Oh that's nice, anyway, I just wanted to let you know… if you were not with my sons, I wouldn't let you in here for "free", but since you are it's okay! Anyway, have a nice day with them." He seemed to get more grave and got a bit closer. "Keep Clive out of trouble, okay?" He said, backing up and turning away, a certain… urgency in his step. Rodri watched him go, a feeling of relief filling her. There was something about him that gave her an eerie chill.

"Rodri! There you are! What are you doing sitting here by yourself?" Tuesday said, making her jump nearly out of her seat. Rodri looked, seeing Amber and Henry also staring at her.

"But I'm with…" She said. But as she turned to point at Ivan, she realised that he was not there. "... no one…"

"Which is why I said 'Sitting here by yourself?'" Tuesday said, laughing. Rodri felt uneasy as she left the table, and ultimately left the building. She didn't see Ivan leave either, nor Clive. In the back of her mind, s

* * *

he knew that their dad worked there, so it wasn't weird or odd… but it didn't make her feel better about it. Was Ivan okay? Or did it really matter?

* * *

The day flew by after Freddy saw the little boy. The name he had said repeated over and over again and again in his head. "Rodri, Rodri, Rodri…"

He saw the other robots, Bonnie and Chica he remembered, walking around in the late hours of the night. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, though he couldn't understand why. Just a few hours ago he didn't even know where he was, nor what he was. He was curious, as well, as to who that young boy was and especially, who Rodri was. He figured if he looked around he could find something out, so he decided to sneak away while the others were out of the room.

Walking towards one of the hallways, he stopped to look at one of the tables. Suddenly, he heard some rustling of curtains behind him. He didn't say anything, just moved them aside to look in them. Another animatronic was behind it, cowering in a corner, staring at Freddy with large, scared eyes.

"I'm Sorry Freddy! I didn't mean to look at you!" He said, his lower jaw quivering. Freddy just stared at him, his head tilting to the side.

"Why would he be scared of me?" Feddy thought. He grabbed the curtains, opening them wide enough to see what was behind them. It was a small, red Fox. He wore tattered shorts and a black eyepatch over his silver eyes. He stared at him, hoping that it would pop a memory or stir some emotion out of him if he looked at this thing. Nothing.

"PLEASE!" The fox cowered, fear evident in his croaking voice. He covered his face, as if warding off a punch or a thrown object. Freddy continued to stare, fixated by his actions. "F-Freddy…?" The animatronic cowered still, but he looked up, now noticing Freddy's lack of action.

"No problem… I guess…" Freddy said finally, closing the curtains. He didn't come here to stare at a Fox anyway. Though Freddy was slightly perturbed by the Fox, but it wasn't quite enough to make him question him further, as he would rather look for more important information, like where or who he was. Besides, that Fox, the thought, kinda creeped him out.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hi there. Not much to say about this, this chapter was almost done for like, a week, and I decided to finish it slightly, which will explain why it is so short... but I gotta say, finding time to write is very hard and getting motivation is nearly impossible. But here it is, I hope you get even a little bit of joy out of this chapter. I'll try my best to get the next one out as soon as I can, but obviously, my promises are hard to keep, as I'm very nearly busy on a daily. Hopefully though, I will continue this when I can. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
